


Broken Souls

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [11]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny visits an old friend while on vacation after being stabbed. She gives him some sage old advice and helps him make a choice. Harlow Quinn comes to Salem to help her friend but she never expected her life to change or to find love with her best friend's brother. AU, WilSon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pissed that they killed off Will and it just feels like an excuse to ruin a good storyline as well as put Sonny and Paul together.
> 
> Harlow - Amber Heard

**One**

Sonny stared down at the ring on his finger and sighed. He felt so conflicted about everything that he just didn't know what to do. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want Paul but at the same time he couldn't just ignore the fact that Will had cheated on him and lied about it for months. He missed his husband wanting to feel his arms around him but then Sonny remembered the betrayal and it all came crashing down on him. He heard footsteps and looked up to meet the blue eyes of the woman he had come to see.

"The last time we saw each other was right before you moved to Salem to open that little café and after you had your heart broken by Paul Narita," she said raising an eyebrow in question, "Which means that you are in trouble once again."

"You have no idea Harley," he said shaking his head.

Harlow Quinn had been an orphan for more years then she could count and for so long she had searched for a place in the world. Graduating at sixteen had been hard but she didn't have a GPA of 4.5 for no reason nor did she have an photographic memory for no reason. She had met the Kirakis family when she was fifteen while they were still living in Texas forming a bond with them. Justin had helped her get emancipated and given her a job while she remained best friends with Sonny and heartbroken over Alex.

"Talk to me then," she demanded concerned about her friend.

"My club is going under probably because my partner and so called friend is making it so, my husband cheated on me with Paul and I was just stabbed a little over a month ago," Sonny said knowing he was feeling sorry for himself.

"Well I can't help with the stabbing part, I might be able to help with the club but that has to wait until the more important talk is over. Are you thinking of forgiving Will?" she asked remembering in all their emails that she always talked about him and she knew that her friend loved this Will person especially if they had gotten married.

"You missed the wedding," he tried to change the subject.

"You know I hate weddings because of the bad memories they bring up and stop deflecting Jackson Steven Kirakis," she ordered her eyes narrowed.

"What would you do?" he asked looking at her.

"I can't give you that advise. We both know that Alex broke my heart completely and despite it I still love him. My other relationships haven't really lasted. The question you need to ask yourself is can you forgive him and how much you love him. Then you need to decide whether you can live a life without him or not," Harlow advised.

Sonny nodded his head in understanding knowing that she understood out of anybody. She had lost the man she loved and to this day Sonny still didn't understand why Alex broke her heart or cheated. His brother had left without giving her a chance to forgive him or trying to find forgiveness. She was his best friend, his sister and he wanted her to be his sister in law but that ship had sailed long ago. Now he just had to decide the love he held for Will was enough to stay with him.

~Broken Souls~

Will looked down at his ring and sighed wishing that he had made a different choice that night and that he hadn't cheated on his soul mate. He was so busy making excuses that he didn't think about the fact that despite everything he chose to cheat and instead of standing up for himself he let Paul blackmail him. He should have said no despite feeling like he didn't have a choice and he should have chosen to ignore all the problems that he and Sonny were having and work on his marriage instead of cheating. He might lose the man he love all because he had a moment of insecurity and let it take over. His father put things into perspective by asking how he would feel if Sonny had cheated and the truth was he would have not only been angry but devastated as well.

"Will," a voice said sounding all high and mighty and he looked up to see Paul making him sigh because it was like he couldn't avoid the man.

"Paul," he greeted politely.

"I knew Sonny would leave you as soon as he learned about you cheating," Paul sneered at him.

What neither of them knew was that Sonny had come back to town and had been walking through town and stopped when he heard them. He shook his head hearing his ex speak to his husband like that. He always knew that Paul had some darkness in him like everyone else did but this was just too far. He had no right to judge considering all the things he had done. Sonny knew he had to interrupt before his ex pushed it too far.

"I didn't leave him I took a vacation by myself there's a big difference," Sonny said stepping out and surprising them.

Sonny saw the way that Will looked so helpless and it still hurt knowing he cheated Will didn't deserve to be treated like this. He looked over at Paul and saw the way he seemed so victorious that it made his blood boil a little and he clenched his fist making a surprising move that shocked both his husband and his ex.


End file.
